


My Little Secret

by swifty_ava



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, F/M, High School, Human Garnet (Steven Universe), Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Mystery, Shy, Spineven, Stevinel, This is a vampire au, Underage Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Volleyball, idk what to put anymore, relationship, wanted to try something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifty_ava/pseuds/swifty_ava
Summary: Steven has only ever had one friend and that was Connie, That’s why he’s so happy to meet Spinel a girl who’s been living with her Aunts and is finally going to Beach City High with her little sister after their mother abandoned them. But Spinel is hiding a deep secret that might get her killed by the towns people, And only Steven can help her.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 27





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> -Hope you enjoy!

Steven slowly opened his eyes to see his spinning fan. The boy slowly raised up and put a hand to his head yawning, He took a walk over to his bathroom and washed up. Soon he was done and changed into his regular clothes. 

Steven ran down the stairs and hopped down as he saw Amethyst zipping up her backpack as she stuffed an apple in her mouth. ”Dude! Are you excited for 11th grade?” the girl exclaimed, Steven smiled, ”Of course I am! I heard there's going to be a new student.” Steven explained to his sister. Amethyst chuckled as she put on her bag and opened the door. The sky was a dark tinted blue due to it being 5 in the morning. 

The two walked along the street talking about how excited they were to be going to school. Soon they stopped at the bus stop to see some kids. The bus finally arrived and the two hopped on, Steven looked around a little shy to see so many teens and kids. He saw Amethyst run over to her friends so he was alone, The boy sighed as he sat down next to a girl around his age with pink hair in two ponytails. 

Steven decided to take this time to look at the girl. She had a sun-kissed face with a natural blush, She had freckles that we're just like Steven’s that looked splattered all over, Se wore a red sweatshirt with an upside-down heart that covered her black shorts, Steven paid more attention to all her scratches, Bruises, and band-aids. 

Steven blushed a bit as he faced towards the girl, ”Hey, I'm Steven Universe! What's your name?” He asked, ”Spinel.” She said blowing a piece of gum as she took out her earbud, ”Are you new?” he asked, ”Actually, my sister and I are new.” She explained. ”What grade is she in?” He asked the girl as she passed him some gum, ”She’s In 4th grade.” Spinel said putting her earbuds into her bag.

”Well uh welcome!” he said smiling. ”Thanks. My Aunts house gets boring after a while.” Spinel said brushing a hair behind her ear. ”Oh, I'm sorry.” Steven frowned, Spinel giggled, ”No! You're fine! It's nothing.” Spinel explained laughed a bit covering her mouth, Soon the bus stopped and everyone had to get off. Steven walked over to the table that game everyone their schedules, and books. Steven thanked the people as they explained where to go. He walled in and found his locker number, He looked at his paper and put in his combination. He opened it up and put his books inside and grabbed his schedule. ”Math.” he said out loud, ”Alright!” he cheered. He walked into his classroom and took a seat. Soon he saw the same girl Spinel sit down next to him. He heard the bell ring and saw the teacher walk in. As the man spoke Steven started to write in his journal before passing it to the girl. He was happy that he was in the back so that the teacher couldn't see him. The girl smiled at him before passing him a note. The note read a number, Steven flushed as he put the note into his bag. Steven walked down the hall as he sat down next to his friend Connie, ”Hey Connie, What news do you have for today?” He asked as the girl fixed her camera over her neck. The girl wasn't very good at keeping secrets, She worked for the school newspaper and was one of the most known gossips in this school. She fixed her glasses before showing Steven images, ”Apparently, The whole town says that there's been strange sightings and weird things happening like vampires or even witches!” she explained, Steven giggled, ”Well I’ll watch out for vampires and witches.” he exclaimed. Soon it was Gym class and Steven didn't want to do anything, So he decided to go to his secret place. As he put on his bag and walked behind the building he saw Spinel with her hood on and with a little girl. ”Hey Spinel!” he shouted causing the girl to turn around. Steven’s eyes widened at the sight. Spinel had a piece of blood dripping from her mouth as she held some dead animal, it looked like a rat. A little girl ran up to him and pushed him towards her, ”Shit.” Spinel cried as she put away her wings and fell to her feet, ”What the hell?” Steven yelled, ”Listen here Universe.” Spinel said putting a finger to his chest, ”You have to keep this, A secret” She said, ”B-But, Everyone knows there's something wrong in this town, Like a Vampire or a Witch.” He stuttered, ”Just please keep this a secret! I can't die! She can't die!” She pleaded, ”No! Don't worry! Everything’s okay! I am amazing at keeping secrets.” Steven explained, ”Good because now I'm sticking to you like glue!” she yelled showing her sharp fangs, ”WHY?!” Steven shouted trying to get out of the other little girl’s arms, Surprisingly she had a lot of strength. ”Sorry Steven, I have to watch you like a hawk just in case. Those people are scared and will do whatever it takes to kill people like me.” Spinel explained, Steven flinched as Spinel dug her nails into his arm, it glowed pink before going back to a normal red almost as if she... ”Did you just... Mark me?!” Steven asked yelling, ”Yes I did, I had to.” She explained putting on her sunglasses, “Why?” Steven asked, ”You’ll know soon.” Spinel said with a sad face before she and her sister walked away. Steven covered his face before hearing the bell and walking off to class.


	2. Steven questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has many questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Here’s a late night chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!! :)
> 
> -Warning: Some abuse and sexual abuse included in this chapter. I’ll warn you when.

Steven sat at the dinner table completely focused on the events that went down today. He picked up his fork and messed around with his potatoes, He noticed that everyone was staring at him. 

”Is there something wrong Steven?” Pearl asked putting her main focus on me, “Yeah! Just uh tired.” Steven lied, ”But I do have a question, What do you guys know about the sightings of Vampire’s and witches and ghosts?” Steven asked, ”Oh Steven! You don't actually believe those rumors do you?” Amethyst asked laughing as she nudged Garnet in the side. 

Steven blushed from embarrassment, ”Steven, Those aren't real. Ronaldo from across the street just made up some dumb lies because Halloween is right around the corner and he wanted to scare everyone before howl fest.” Garnet explained taking a bite out of a piece of bread. 

Steven started to remember all about Howl fest. The boy had only went once with his father when he was 12 so he was excited to see what had changed. He shrugged as he was still blushing, they wouldn't believe him if he told them about Spinel and her little sister. Soon dinner was done and Steven was already fast asleep in his bed. 

~!~  
Spinel sat down on the bleachers as the last bell rang, She sat with earbuds on as she saw Steven walking towards her. The girl saw him holding a paper bag, ”Okay, I give you this food as long as you tell me EVERYTHING.” Steven explained, The girl smelt the blood straight from the bag and felt her mouth watering, ”Alright fine.” Spinel cried, Spinel put away her stuff as she felt her fangs being visible. 

”My original family were vampires, Soon my mother fell in love with my mom and she abandoned me in an orphanage.” She explained, Steven felt his eyes watering as Spinel turned to him, The boy grabbed the girl and hugged her tightly. ”THAT’S HORRIBLE!” He shouted as the girl tried pushing him off of her, ”Stop being such a baby!” Spinel screamed trying to act tough but secretly she was a blushing mess as she smelt his cologne and natural sent which was strawberries. She also realized that his blood was intoxicating too, Which she loved. 

She didn't wan’t to do anything to him, but she felt her mouth watering, even more, ignoring whatever was in the bag. He was too busy crying to realize that her eyes turned dark pink and we're glowing, Luckily he let go before any real damage was done. ”Listen, I’m fine! I do have a boyfriend who is a Vampire so since I'm immortal he’ll keep me company.” Spinel explained shaking a bit mentioning her boyfriend. 

Steven gave her a concerned look before she grabbed the bag, ”I explains everything, Now give me my dinner!” Spinel yelled causing Steven to laugh, She opened it up to find a dead bunny. ”But how?” She asked. 

”I live by a forest, I couldn't bare to kill one though! THEY’RE TOO CUTE! So I looked around until I found one surprisingly.” Steven confessed, Spinel licked her lips as she Stuck her fangs into it. 

Steven couldn't lie, He wasn't used to this quite yet but he would be soon. Soon spinel finished and was full, Steven had left a while ago due to Pearl calling him. Spinel felt a sharp pain in her arm, ”FUCK!” Spinel called out. It was her boyfriend, The boy took out his nails as he spun her around. The girl felt him punch her in the face as she hissed at him. 

(Abuse and sexual abuse)  
”Fuck you Kevin!” Spinel screamed shooting out her wings trying to fly away but he grabbed her leg causing her to slam on the ground. ”I’m a little bored, Let’s go.” He demanded, The girl was tough but not against him. She shook her head as he placed a kiss on her lips, She felt as they teleported to hi room. She frowned as she sat down ready to let whatever happens... happen. 

Steven laid down on his bed, He was starting to decide that he would give Spinel and her sister food. Honestly, Steven had to admit that the girl was pretty hot, He put in the number that she gave him the first day of school as he heard his door barge open. He jumped and squealed as he saw Amethyst, ”Dude! What should I be for Halloween?” She asked hanging him costumes, ”Is this a sexy nurse outfit?” Steven asked, ”Uh duh! Or should I be a sexy Zombie?” Steven sighed as he handed her the zombie costume, 

”Why the hell would you ask me?” he asked, ”Because Garnet is out and I needed help, But thanks!” She laughed as she exited his room. 

Spinel looked away from Kevin as he kissed her neck, She hated dating this jerk but there wasn't much she could do. She covered herself with his blanket as he tried to take off her bra, ”Are you trying to hide yourself from me?” He asked. Spinel frowned as she tried to explain, ”I’m not in the mood for this Kevin.” ”But I am.” Kevin said sternly as he put a hand to his neck choking her. 

She tried to grab his hand making her drop the blanket revealing herself. He smirked as he still kept choking her, Spinel wanted to break up with the boy but she couldn't, He threatened her everytime she did. She coughed as she tried scratching at his hand, it's times like these when she hated being immortal. 

She saw his hand get red as she pleaded, ”Stop!” She screamed as she stuck her fangs into his arm. He cursed as he let go causing the girl to finally breath but cough. She felt off the bed as she slowly slid across the ground trying to grab her stuff. She put on her bra and shirt as he cursed at her, ”WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!” Kevin shouted. ”Yes we are.” Spinel said hissing at him as she opened his window and flew out. 

(End of abuse)  
What Spinel didn't know was that Kevin wasn't going to be happy with her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for having such a short chapter but I don't know if people like short chapters or long chapters better so tell me!


	3. Things aren’t easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Steven have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night chapter... and just a normal late chapter

Steven was getting ready for bed until suddenly he heard a knock at his window, 

He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the girl standing with he wings out, She mouthed the words: “Let me in.” As he opened the window. “What happened?” He asked. 

She sighed as she let her limbs walk helplessly to the floor and her wings went in a bit. He found that action honestly cute but focused back on what was happening, “I just need a minute.” She said. Steven didn’t exactly know what to do so he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit at the action but fell into it after a while, 

“I have to get going.” She sighed as she let her wings out, “Hey, You can tell me anything. I know we just met but I really want to be your friend.” Steven explained, “I will when I’m ready.” She gave him a weak smiled before opening his window to fly out. 

It was morning and Steven wasn’t even thinking straight at this point, He didn’t really know how to feel. He felt some pain at his arm and looked at the Mark, “What the fuck does this mean?” He asked to himself quietly, “Steven... Would you like to share to the class what you are saying?” The teacher asked. 

Steven chuckled a bit before answering, “No ma’am.” The teacher scoffed as she turned around and continued teaching. Steven just sat back admiring the mark. It was just three scratches that had turned a vibrant purple, He just sighed and traced it with his finger which made it sting a bit. 

Soon the bell rang and he was out of class, He felt a buzz from his phone: “Please bring me food, I understand that it’s not the end of the day but I’m feeling weak.” Spinel’s text read. He smiled and walked to his locker, As he walked over to it he saw his friend Connie. 

He realized that he couldn’t bring out the food unless he wanted her to realize what he was doing, “Steven! I found some more evidence of a Vampire!” She whispered, “Show me.” He looked at the Polaroid image and took a sigh of relief to only see a very blurry image of Spinel flying but you couldn’t make out the face or body. “That look likes a bird.” Steven laughed, Connie rolled her eyes as the bell rang. “Bye.” She said waving as she left. 

Steven watched making sure everyone was gone before pulling out a bag, Honestly it stunk but he put a bunch of good smelling things around it to block out the stench of dead animals. He heard his phone go off: “Meet me by the custodian closet.” It read. Steven made his way towards the closet before closing it, He looked around confused before he heard a sigh. He looked up to see Spinel holding on to the ceiling, as she tried to get down she tripped and fell. “Ouch...” He rubbed his head as he looked up to see a blushing Spinel. 

Now he was blushing, “Are you going to um... get off?” He asked, She gasped as she flew back. He giggled as he rubbed his neck, “Okay, I brought you a lizard, another bunny, and this time I actually had to dig in and bring you multiple tiger parts.” He said with a cheerful smile as he handed her the paper bag, She honestly was shocked. Usually people would’ve told on her by now, “How’s your sister holding up?” He asked with a genuine concerned look, “Well she’s doing okay, I’m going to save her some food.” Spinel rubbed the back of her neck as she grabbed the bag, The smell of it was already enough to make her starving. 

“Okay, I’m just going to do my homework until you’re done.” He explained, She nodded as she put her back to the door and slowly put her hand in grabbing out a bunny, She smiled as she put out her fangs and stuck them in. “Is that homework for math?” She asked with a full mouth, “Actually yeah, This stupid math project is supposed to be done by the howl fest and I really want to go!” Spinel rolled her eyes which caught the attention of Steven gave her a confused look as she sat up a bit more, “Howl fest is annoying, Are people trying to make fun of me? Why is everyone dressed up at things that they aren’t?” She asked genuinely confused. 

Steven laughed a bit covering his mouth making Spinel blush, “Spinel, Halloween is when you get to dress up and have fun! Howl fest is on Halloween and people play music, go on carnival rides, and just have fun.” He explained, “I have an Idea!!” He yelled making the girl jump. “Come to Howl fest with me!” He yelled shaking her, “Why?” She asked, “Halloween is when people dress up! They won’t know that you’re a vampire! They’ll think it’s a costume! As long as you don’t glow or use your powers!” He explained. 

She grew a big smile, “Okay.” She agreed, He smiled as he sat back again and got back to work. Soon the girl half finished and put the rest in the bag, “When is Halloween?” She asked, “October 31st!” He exclaimed. “Just meet me here.” He handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. 

Spinel smirked as she looked at the boy, “You need a costume though.” She said, “Yeah, I’ll just go to the costume store later today.” He shrugged. He stopped looking at his paper as he stared at the girl who was smirking. 

Steven didn’t know how he got himself into this, He was walking home and was looking pretty nervous, “It feel’s so nice to be in my vampire form, Especially like this! I won’t get caught~!” She screamed laughing, They planned into going to the store together but Spinel was exhausted so she decided to go invisible in her vampire form. “Can’t wait to meet your family!” She screamed as she ran into the house, “Ooo~ very fancy.” She said jumping up as she floated around, “Hey cut it out! Everyone gets home is a couple of minutes!” He yelled out grabbing her leg. She groaned as she flew down and landing next to the boy. 

She heard the noise of two girls running in, “Steven! Bro tell her that she should go to Howl fest!” Amethyst yelled, Garnet just chuckled as she headed for the basement. Spinel looked at him, “Who were those people?” She asked, “That was Amethyst and her best friend Garnet.” Steven said grabbing placemats and handed Spinel the place mats. “Put those on the table.” He ordered, She gave the boy a confused look, “Just put them in front of the chairs. 

She did what asked right in time before Pearl walked in, “Hey Steven.” She said dropping off her purse, “Oh uh, Hey! When’s dinner going to be ready?” He asked, “Well it’s still light out.” She laughed, “I know it’s just I really wanted to go buy a costume for howl fest.” He explained, “Or go make out with some girl.” Amethyst interrupted Steven laughing as she came upstairs, “OH SHUSH!” He yelled, Spinel watched everything unfold and a little jealous hearing about him dating another girl. 

“Alright head on Steven, be home by 8 that’s when dinner will be ready.” Pearl said laughing as Amethyst opened a bag of chips 

Steven smiled as he arrived at the store, “Alright so what should I get?” He asked as grabbed the cart, “I don’t exactly know.” Spinel said laughing at the decorations, “You should get this.” She said throwing a decoration of a zombie, “Yeah right.” He laughed, “How about... a dead jock?” She said pointing at the ripped up athletic clothes with fake blood on it. “Not a bad idea!” He said taking it off the wall, “I don’t want to leave so soon! I never get to come here since I’m in the orphanage.” Spinel complained. 

“Okay just keep your voice down!”   
“You’re the only one who can hear me.” She explained,

“I know, It’s just I can still hear you and you’re being way too loud.” He exclaimed, He looked to his side to see someone staring at him with a confused look. He felt Spinel grab his hand and yank him away to an aisle full of Halloween costumes, “Could we get some of these funny things!” She begged as she showed one of the decorations which was a creepy doll with an axe. 

“I’m sure Pearl won’t mind.” He said, So the girl smirked and ran into the aisle... “Oh no.” Steven watched as the girl started grabbing all kinds of decorations. “We’re going to need a bigger cart.” Steven complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this, I’ve been pretty busy lately but here’s chapter three!


	4. A little bit of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs to protect Spinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I took so long to write this next chapter lmao, anyways enjoy! Also I guess I would say this is where the plot finally starts.

Steven slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined, It was getting closer to Halloween and Steven was so excited to go to Howl fest with Spinel. 

The boy walked over to his bathroom as he got ready for the day. “Oh Steven, There’s no school today.” Pearl said, “Why?” Steven asked dropping his book bag, “There’s been a murder there.” Pearl sighed as Steven frowned. 

“People are saying that it might of been a vampire bite!” Amethyst joked as Garnet chuckled. Steven nodded as he ran to his room. He decided to crawl through his window and call Spinel. 

“I’m already here dingus.” Spinel said winking at the boy, he took a sigh of relief as he hugged her, “I thought you killed someone!” He yelled, the girl blushed by the action as she rolled her eyes, “No, I haven’t eaten a human in years.” She said. 

“Listen, I’m leaving and I wanted to say goodbye.” Spinel smiled sadly, Steven gave her a confused look, “Why?” He asked. 

“There’s someone who’s a threat to me and other people like me.” 

“How so?” Steven asked, “Well, this person is everyone! A vampire, a ghost, witch, Zombie and more.” She explained coughing a bit, “They are taking our energy away, they are WAY too powerful and if I leave far away I could regain my energy.” Spinel said. 

Before she flew away Steven grabbed her hand and spun her around, He blushed at how close they were inches away. He backed up a bit and cleared his throat, “We could find whoever this person is and take away their power! I-I don’t know how but we’ll find a way!” Steven shouted. 

Spinel blushed before smiling, “Okay fine, I like your enthusiasm, I’ll stay, but if we don’t find this mystery person by Halloween at 12:00 me and my sister are out of here.” 

Steven smiled as he hugged her again, she groaned and hugged back. “Okay, anyways. We need to find out who this person is.” She said. Steven nodded as they both entered his room. 

“Do you have a smoke?” Spinel asked, “Um, no I don’t smoke.” Steven explained, “I’ll go find one.” She said, “Wait what?!” Steven asked yelling. The girl went back to her human form as she walked into the hall way. 

Steven walked behind her with an obvious blush, the girl had her hair out today and was wearing a dark pink crop top, with a black oversized jacket, come blue jean shorts over fishnets, and some combat boots. 

She also had dark eyeliner and lip gloss on, she walked down the steps as Steven watched, “I told you, no one smokes here!” He said pinking up stuff she would drop. 

“Oh come on, I swear someone here smokes.” She said, Steven heard steps coming up the stairs and he grabbed the girl, “Steven who is this?” Pearl asked holding laundry, “Uhm this is... uh.” Spinel covered her mouth as she giggled. 

Soon Amethyst and Garnet were up as well, Amethyst snickered as they sat down. “She’s my friend!” Steven said smiling, “With benefits.” Spinel smirked. 

Amethyst started laughing as Garnet smiled, Pearl jumped a bit, “With what?!” She screamed. At this point Amethyst and Garnet were both laughing hysterically and Steven was as red as a tomato. 

“Do any of you guys have a cigarette?” Spinel asked tilting her head, Garnet passed her one still laughing as Steven pushed the girl upstairs, “WE’LL BE UP HERE!” The boy screamed, “Use protection dude!” Amethyst laughed wiping a tear. 

“What was that for?!” Steven asked closing his door, “Oh calm down, it was just a joke.” Spinel laughed. She sat down as her jacket sleeve was a little loose revealing her left shoulder, her fangs were out as she lit her lighter. 

“Hey no smoking in here!” He said waving his hand, Spinel laughed a bit as she stared at him patting a spot next to her. Steven sighed as he grabbed his phone and sat down next to her, “Uhm, we should try and figure out who this mystery person is.” Steven said. 

“Of course, I’m just a little tired.” Spinel said, her wings spreaders out as her eyes glowed a bit. Steven blushed a bit at the sight, “Hey, your glowing.” Spinel pointed out, Steven gave her a confused look but before he could see he stopped, 

“No I’m not.”  
“I swear you were.” Spinel said, she shrugged as her wings went on Steven’s back a bit. “Do we have any leads?” Spinel asked putting her left leg on her other. The action made Steven blush even more, “Should I start calling you a tomato?” Spinel asked putting her face closer, “Uhm, N-No it’s uh... wait hold on.” 

Spinel watched as he zoomed in on a photo, “This photo was taken last week at a competition, in the back you can see a girl with a hoodie on.” Steven explained, Spinel handed humor the cigarette as she looked closer, “Holy shit, your right.” Spinel said. 

“Uh here’s your cigarette.” He said, “Dude, have you ever tried this?” She asked, “Well once, at some party. Haven’t tried one in a while.” He said, “You can try it, don’t do it if you don’t want to though, surprisingly I care about you.” Spinel said smiling. 

Steven shrugged as he took a puff, “Meh, tastes the same.” He said, “I taste strawberries.” Steven said handing it to her, “That’s me stupid~.” Spinel said putting it in her mouth, “And I taste bananas.” She said smirking. Steven smirked a bit, “Yeah, and that’s me shorty.” He said laying back with her. 

“Uhm, hey how would it be like if a human dated a vampire?” Steven asked, “Why? Are you asking me out?” Spinel asked, “WHAT NO-.” “Relax I’m playing.” Spinel laughed, “I’m sure my family would talk.” Spinel giggles, “Family?” Steven asked, “Yeah, I still have to see them, but like I explained my sister and I were abandoned.” 

Steven frowned but shrugged, “Will I meet them?” Steven asked getting closer. Spinel tried not to do anything, all she could smell as his cologne, and his blood. It smelt sweet, like blood she’s never smelt before, she didn’t want to act on anything he would die because of her, she really likes this boy but she knew they couldn’t really date. 

She stared at him and decided to answer his question, “Maybe never~.” Spinel said looking at him, his eyes glimmered a bit from the moonlight and Spinel was fascinated by it, his eyes were a chocolate color and his lips looked perfect to kiss. 

Spinel’s fangs were out more but Steven yawned a bit, “Hey I’m going to turn in, you okay with flying yourself home?” He said, “Oh um yeah!” Spinel stuttered looking at his lips some times, “Goodnight.” He said smiling before closing his eyes. 

Spinel waited a bit before testing to see if he was sleep, luckily he was. She got a little closer and had a wave of hunger when she smelt his sweet blood. “Mhm~.” Steven mumbled, she covered her mouth making sure he didn’t wake up, she placed her lips onto his cheek. 

Suddenly the girl got a message, she say up and fixed her hair before reading the message, “What the hell.” She said, the image showed her kissing Steven on the check. 

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked rubbing his eyes, Spinel jumped before deleted the message “¡Qye! ¡Callate y ve a dormir!” Spinel shouted, “Spinel, I can’t understand you.” Steven chuckled a bit, “Oh um... just a message from my uh... Aunts” Spinel smiled. 

Steven could tell she was lying but got up anyways, “Hey, I feel like I’m being watched.” Steven said, “I think we actually have a problem here Steven.” Spinelsaid standing up and fixing herself, “Hey, I’m free for the whole night... do you want to hang out? I mean you don’t have to!” Spinel said reassuring him,

“No, I’m down! Just let me get ready!” He said jumping up smiling, Spinel blushed as he left and covered her face. When the boy walked in she inspected his clothes. 

The boy wore a baby blue short sleeved shirt, over a bright yellow long sleeved shirt, with some blue cuffed jeans. He wore Converse shoes. 

Spinel smiled, “Why all this?” She asked, Steven shrugged, “I thought it was cool I guess.” He said walking past her out the window. Again she got a whiff of his cologne and blood. “Be ready for the highest night you’ve ever had.” Spinel smirked, “Is that a metaphor or-.” “NOPE!” Spinel grabbed his hands as they ran into the streets.


	5. A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higher than a balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve probably seen it, but I decided to change that Spinel and her little sister live with their Aunts because her whole family is vampires and it would make a LOT more sense for upcoming chapters and just for the plot in general.

“Okay, uhm truth... or dare?” Spinel asked slurring at her words, “hmm, uh, of course dare! what kind of question is that?” Steven answered slurring as well, “Hmm, uh well I dare you get me some blood, I’m fucking starving and I might eat you.” Spinel joked. 

Steven stumbled to a store, “Wait so how have you gotten me all these things from school?” Spinel asked, “Well, from this store. I usually ask for some of these things.” Steven said. 

Before they walked in they hid their drugs and walked in. “Good afternoon... Mrs. Volleyball!” Steven said, Spinel snickered a bit causing some people to look, “Oh jeez, dude are you high?” Volley asked, “And I told you to stop calling me Volleyball!” 

“What... g-gives you the CRAZY idea that I am fucking high?” Steven asks as Spinel turns around, “Who’s this?” Volley asked, “My best friend with benefits.” Steven laughed, “Okay...” Volley said giggling, “Why do you keep ordering meat?” She asked.

“Because my dear f-friend, is a vampire.” He said, “Haha.” Volley sarcastically joked. “Dude you better be careful, you guys both have red eyes.” She said handing Steven a bag full of meat and blood. 

“Thank you! Bye!” Spinel yelled before they both ran out. “Bastards.” Volley laughed before continuing her work. They ran down the sidewalk as Spinel ate, soon Steven got a burger and fries and the two were eating sitting on a bridge on the highway, they watched cars drive by as the water glistened from the moonlight. 

“I haven’t eaten burgers in so long!” Steven yelled sighing as he took a sigh of soda, “Honestly, this blood ain’t half bad.” Spinel laughed. “Okay uhm truth or uhm dare.” Steven said stumbling on his words, “Uhm I dare you to fall!” Spinel said snickering. 

“Hell no.” Steven said putting his food aside as he took out some more drugs, “Oh trust me you pussy.” Spinel said taking the drugs out of his hand, “Spinel, I’ll die.” Steven said laughing. “Trust me~.” Spinel said rubbing her hand through his head, the boy smiled, it felt peaceful but he shook his head and stood up. 

The boy’s vision was slow so he couldn’t see clearly, he was swaying a bit and turned around, “You sure about this?” Steven asked, “Would I lie?” She said, Steven closed his eyes as he fell back. He could feel the air on his face as he was plummeting to the water when he was suddenly picked up. “Told ya~.” Spinel winked as she flew around. Steven smiled as he watched the city. 

Soon they landed by their food and drugs and both laughed. “Honestly that was fucking fun.” Steven said stumbling to the bag. “What if the mystery person is someone we know?” Spinel asked slurring as they walked on the street, “Maybe.” Steven shrugged, Spinel kept her eyes admiring the humans body, she watched as his hair swayed to the wind and his fingers moved a bit like he was nervous. 

“Hey, do you see that?” Steven asked pointing to a guy, they made a sign with their hand, almost like a triangle on a tree. It was green and glowing as the person looked at the boy. The person was missing an eye and waved to him before walking into some kind of portal. “That was a ghost. We all have different marks.” Spinel explained. 

“Is this Vampire marks?” Steven asked pointing to the scratch marks, “No, I put that there because it marks where you are.” Spinel answered breathing out smoke, “Weird, what is your Mark?” Steven asked taking the beer out of her bag, “If I bite your neck it forms two dots that glow.” Spinel said, Steven nodded as he suddenly got a call. 

“Dude! Where are you?!” The message read. 

Steven ignored it, but if he was sober and wasn’t seeing a face on the moon he probably would’ve answered. “What was that call about?” Spinel asked in between hiccups. “Just... someone I think.” He said. “We should start heading to your aunts house before anyone notices.” Spinel said. 

Steven nodded as he put his arm around Spinel, the vampire blushed at this, she could smell his blood again. It was harder to resist especially since she was high. She looked up at him and back down at her shoes. “I wish I-I could just crash... somewhere else.” Spinel said, “I would let you stay at my house but the workers at the orphanage would worry.” Steven explained. 

Soon they arrived close to her Aunts house and sat down on a bench, “Steven, if I’m being honest. A vampire dating a human would be odd. And my family wouldn’t allow it.” Spinel said stuttering, “Well, I was just wondering o-of course.” Steven said slurring as he waved good bye to the girl as she stumbled to the door and walked inside. 

Steven walked into another store and walked around, “Steven?” Steven turned around and saw Connie, “Connie! It’s so nice to fucking see you!” He said, “Your high?” Connie asked, “I was just bored.” Steven said, “Well, once your okay I have a lot of evidence of witches and vampires at our school.” Connie said waving before leaving. 

Steven frowned in confusion before shrugging. As he was going down aisles he realized that some things were shaking as he walked by, “What-.” He was interrupted by a pink wave knocking everything down. The boy flew and hit the ground. “Holy shit.” He said taking deep breaths. The human ran out the store as he stumbled on his way home. 

Spinel opened her eyes to a horrible headache, “Fuck...” she whispered, She raised up holding her head as she ran to her bathroom and threw up. She heard her little sister wake up, “Are you okay?” Spinel’s sister asked, “Estoy sufriendo mucho.” Spinel cried as she coughed, “Holy shit I need blood.” Spinel said brushing her teeth and changing. 

The girl changed into a pair of dark pink crop top, with some ripped jeans and some fishnets, with Converse shoes. 

Spinel walked down stairs to see her three Aunts, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue diamond. They were her mothers sisters before her mom abandoned them... well she didn’t really. Vampire hunters were near by and decided to try and kill them but their mom decided to sacrifice herself. Spinel always thought she abandoned them but she just wanted to protect them. The teen sat down and drank some blood before resting her head on the table, “Were you high last night?” WD, “Yeah.” Spinel sighed grabbing a bag, “Where are you going?” She asked, “Out.” Spinel answered leaving the orphanage. 

Steven opened his eyes and honestly felt like hell, He ran to his bathroom and he threw up, he sat there for a while before hearing a knock at the window. “Hey...” Steven said with no energy, “ughhh.” Spinel cried, “This is all your fault.” Steven scolded as she laid down on the floor, “Please stop shouting I can’t hear the ants crawl on the pavement.” She said. 

Steven gave her a confused look, “When Vampires get hang overs, their powers are heightened and they can’t control them.” Spinel said. Steven noticed that her eyes were brighter than usual and her wings were out. 

“Shit, we have school today though!” Steven shouted, “I can’t skip, I’ll be kicked out and I don’t need that!” Spinel hopped up and held onto the boy looking at him. 

“OW!” Spinel shouted as she covered her ears, Spinel could smell the boys blood even more than usual. 

“I’m so sorry, but I really want your blood right now.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Steven said scratching his neck. “Hey, At the store last night. I happened to uh move things with this kind of uhm shockwave.” Steven explained. 

“That means my marks are working, They can give you something to protect yourself.” Spinel explained.

“Ughh too loud.” Spinel cried, “What’s the noise?” Steven asked, “It’s the noise of people fucking eating!” Spinel screamed punching a wall causing a dent. 

“Sorry.” Spinel said, “No, I’ve done that before it’s fine.” He explained. “Steven, I’m so sorry but your blood...” Spinel bit her lip which did make Steven blush, “We should get you some coffee.” Steven said, the vampire turned into a human, “I can only hold this for an hour so please explain... what’s coffee?” Spinel asked, Steven sighed, “I’ll show you, just go to school and try not to draw attention to yourself!” Steven said as they headed down stairs.


	6. Hangover’s and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Steven are still off to find out who this mystery person is... while dealing with their hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for so many chapters, I had these half written and finished them today and I didn’t want to wait cause why would I so yeah, but this is my last draft so....

“How are you holding up Nelly?” Steven asked, Spinel snickered, “Nelly?” She asked, “I’m trying to come up with nicknames for you since you’re my best friend.” Steven laughed. Spinel frowned at the word Friend. Spinel was finally questioning her feelings and she had come to the conclusion that she definitely had a massive crush on Steven. 

What made this so bad was that she’s a vampire, and he’s a human. The two don’t work, and he obviously didn’t like her back. The two walked into the school as people ran around. There were numerous photos of classmates who had been murdered by the mystery person. 

“That’s 12 fucking people!” Steven shouted, “Whoever this is really was hungry weren’t they...” Spinel said frowning. “Steven this really isn’t good.” Spinel said covering her mouth, “Whoever this is, is very dangerous.” Spinel said. 

“Do we have any new leads?” Steven asked, “Sadly no.” Spinel looked down. They walked down following the herds of people into a gymnasium full of teachers, police and technically the whole school. 

They sat down on the seats and watched as they explained, “We are here to talk about the murders.” The police said, “As you’ve heard about the mythical creatures, you’d know that people are saying that they are the ones responsible for these kills. We are here to inform you guys that those rumors may be true, We know it sounds weird and fake but we have inspected these bodies and they are not normal deaths.” 

The gym was full of everyone talking. “Because of this we call a Beach City Emergency, no one is allowed to attend here until we have killed whoever or whatever these things are... and we mean every last one of them.” One police officer explained. 

Spinel gave Steven a worried look, “We have evidence of numerous... things in beach city. We will capture every single mythical creature and kill them to protect the citizens here.” 

Soon they released everyone, Steven and Spinel slowly walked down the sidewalk as people headed home. “Steven!! This isn’t going to be easier to hide! Thanks to whoever this mystery ass is, they’re sucking my ability to ducking turn into a human!” Spinel sighed, 

Suddenly Spinel watched as Steven hugged a girl, “Connie, will you be okay?” Steven asked, “I’ll be fine! I live across from you!” Connie smiles as she waved goodbye. 

“Spinel, we will find out who this mystery person is, and we’ll help protect you and the rest of the creatures in beach city.” Steven said putting an arm around the girl. 

“I also really need sleep.” Spinel said, “Yeah, you can stay at my house, will your aunts mind?” Steven asked.

“They won’t know, they think I’m practicing vampire shit, they would freak if they found out I was with a human.” Spinel explained. 

Soon the two arrived at Steven’s home, “Man! I can’t believe school is over for like the rest of the year!” Amethyst yelled throwing her bag and sitting down.


	7. Spells and staffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still getting over a hangover, the two are visited by a interesting person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a pretty weird mistake. The last chapter had more to it but I accidentally deleted half of it, but I’m gonna add some of the things that were supposed to be on the other chapter here.

Spinel slowly opened her eyes seeing Steven next to her, She blinked a few times as she yawned her body going back to her human form. 

She sat up seeing the boy on his phone while holding a yearbook, “Whatcha doing?” The vampire asked curious, “More research, I’ve seen a couple images from the sports club and every single one has someone in a hoodie behind them. Whats creepier is that a member of the team was one of the 12 people who died from Vampire bites, witch spells, being eaten and more.” Steven explained. 

“Well that’s not good.” Spinel said putting her head on his shoulder, Steven lightly blushed as she did this action. As they flipped through papers Spinel would look at the boy and back at the book. Steven would do it too looking at her. 

Soon they caught eyes with each other, For the first time in a while her heart was throbbing. She couldn’t really hold herself back but he couldn’t either, they slowly leaned in before something flew through the window. 

Spinel’s wings shot out as she went into her vampire form, she grabbed the rock and saw a Witch mark, it was a star that was glowing purple. Spinel ran towards the window seeing a person in a hoodie. They stood as they pointed their hand and the rock flew in their hand. 

Spinel jumped out the window and flew towards the mystery person, They pointed the rock up and it transformed into a staff as they slammed it into the floor causing Spinel to fall screaming at the ringing noise only she could hear. 

The person stretched out it’s vampire wings as it took off their hoodie, they wore a bunny mask as they laughed. Soon they flew off not mentioning anything almost as if they were taunting them. 

Steven ran out wrapping the girl in a blanket as her ears bled, “Spinel! Ah! Um are you okay?!” He asked, “I’ll be fine just get me inside as far away as them.” Spinel shouted coughing up blood. 

Steven led her inside as he helped her onto the counter, He grabbed a towel and wet it as he cleaned her ears and mouth. Steven walked over to clean the towel as Spinel watched him. She couldn’t stop, soon he made his way over to her. 

“So uhm, what happened when you saw them?” He asked, “They turned the rock into some type of staff, It sent off some type of noise wave that affected my ears.” Spinel explained. Steven frowned as he placed a band aid on her elbow before kissing it. The girl lightly blushed, “Thanks.” She replied as she walked over to a pebble with the same mark. 

“At least we have some leads now.” Steven said picking up the rock, “How do you work this thing?” Spinel asked tapping it. Steven held it in his hands as he inspected it soon he put a hand on it and it glowed as it turned into a shield. The two’s eyes widened in amazement as it made their faces bright up from the light. “How’s you do that?” Spinel asked tapping the shield when it didn’t do anything. 

“I don’t know!” Steven shouted, The boy tapped it and it turned back into a rock, “This is a witch mark, You are human right?” Spinel asked now inspecting him. “Um last time I checked.” Steven answered, “Weird...” Spinel said putting her hand to her jaw, Spinels phone went off and she gritted her teeth, “It’s my sister...” Spinel said grabbing her shoes, “What’s wrong?” Steven asked, “My ex is at my fucking house!” Spinel shouted transforming into her vampire form, “Uh what happened?” Steven asked, 

“He’s a fucking jerk! But my family loves him cause he’s a vampire, except for my sister she hates him.” Spinel groaned, Steven kept thinking about how he wanted her to stay, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back~.” Spinel exclaimed, Steven blushed at the fact she could read minds. “Stop reading my mind!” Steven shouted still having a blush on his face. 

“Cutie~.” Spinel said smiling, in her mind though she was freaking out about what his response would be, “Let me come with you?” Steven asked, “Come on were best friends!” Steven said, Spinel still hated that word, what was it going to take to get out of the friend zone? “No, um they would probably eat you.” Spinel explained, Steven chuckled, “Oh come on.” Steven said as Spinel laughed, 

“Well I mean, it will be a variety of different species including humans who will uhm... turn into one of the species.” Spinel explained. 

“It’s a yearly thing almost like a birthday.” Spinel explained, “But uh I kinda want to stay a human.” Steven explained, “It’s fine you don’t have to, I’ll make sure they don’t bite you~.” Spinel giggled, “Um just wear this.” Spinel said as she made a portal showing a taffy pink suit, Steven gave her a confused look, “It’s the color for this year.” She explained teleporting it onto him. He smiled at himself as he walked towards her. “Just hold on.” Spinel said grabbing his arms and flying out the window. 

Steven soon calmed down as he took some deep breaths, “Almost there doofus!” Spinel giggled, “Alright shorty.” Steven shouted. Soon they arrived at Spinel’s house which was broken down and dirty, “We’re here!” Spinel shouted dropping down. Spinel transformed into a long taffy pink dress with a magenta and black necklace. 

She had dark red lipstick on and eyeliner with her hair down, she also had black heels on with red outline, Steven’s face reddened as he covered his face, “You l-look good.” He said, “Thanks~.” Spinel said. The girl took a deep breath as she suddenly had a magenta glowing outline, her eyes glowed and her fangs were out. 

“Uh were here?” Steven asked, “Yeah don’t you like it?” Spinel asked, Spinel laughed a bit as the walked in. Instantly Steven was shocked. The house was huge, full of Vampires, witches, ghosts, humans, werewolves, and more. 

“Wow, it feels like I’m in one of those childhood Halloween movies.” Steven exclaimed. 

Spinel snickered as she watched people talk and dance, “Okay follow me.” Spinel said her wings following her every motion, The two walked down a hallway as they reached a dinning room full of people, they stood by the door, “Is this your family?” Steven asked, “Yeah.” Spinel cleared her throat before opening the door, “Buenas tardes.” Spinel yelled rolling her eyes a bit, 

“Spinel novio, get over here! You’re late and Kevin has been wanting you.” Yellow Said, “And who is this?” She asked. 

Spinel took a deep breath, “This is just my friend, Steven.” Spinel explained, “A human?” Blue asked, “Yes but he’s just a friend.” Spinel said as Steven pulled out a chair for her as she sat down. “He better be, Kevin is a fine young man.” White said, Spinel rolled her eyes. 

“Kevin has told us that you’ve broken up with him?” Yellow explained, “Yeah, and what about it?” Spinel asked drinking the blood in her champagne glass. “I’m very hurt by your rude words.” Kevin explained, “I don’t like you! I never have!” Spinel shouted, “Well this is getting interesting.” Spinel’s sister laughed as Steven covered his mouth a bit trying to keep his laughs in. 

“Spinel! You will not ruin everything and not marry Kevin.” White explained, “MARRY HIM? I WONT EVEN FUCK HIM!” Spinel yelled, “Alright that is enough.” Blue said using her powers to make everyone sit down and get emotional, “Spinel your actions are very foolish, Why would you want to break up with Kevin?” Blue asked, “Because he’s a jerk.” Spinel shrugged as she grabbed her glass and walked out. “Imma just go...” Steven said running after her closing the door. 

“Hey uh please don’t leave me alone with people who could eat me at any minute.” Steven said playing with his hands, “They don’t understand! Ughh why did we even come here.” Spinel shouted walking towards the door. “Spinel, it’s okay.” Steven reassured the girl, he placed his hands on her shoulders as they left. Spinel blushed the whole time as they walked. She felt flustered at how close he was to her back. 

Soon they arrived at Steven’s house and they climbed through the window. Spinel sat on the bed breathing out, Steven climbed behind her as he massaged her neck and shoulders. She was taken aback from the action, again she was flustered by him moving his hands up and down. He would often move up a bit and run against her back on accident, she definitely didn’t mind. She wasn’t going to lie but she was a bit turned on. 

“Better?” He asked, Spinel just nodded. Steven smiled “Good, happy to help a friend.” He said continuing. She could feel his breathing on her neck, he moved so his knees were by her sides. Spinel’s fangs shot out a bit as she covered them with her hand, “You okay?” Steven asked, Spinel shook her head. 

“Listen, do you want to talk about it? Like what happened with you and Kevin?” Steven asked, “Uhm... I-I rather n-not say..” Spinel said. “It’s okay, you can trust me.” Steven said, Spinel looked off to the side. 

Steven stopped massaging the girl which made her lonely. “Let me do your shoulders.” He said. The girl played with her hair as suddenly she was pushed back. She laid on her back as the boy ran a hand through his hair. The girl blushed a bit as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “Tell me!” Steven shouted, “I just... I don’t know I-I he just hurts me a lot.” Spinel explained. 

Steven raised her up, “Do you want me to massage your neck some more?” Steven asked, “No... well only if you want to.” Spinel shrugs, “You want me to don’t you.” Steven asked laughing, “Your hands work magic~.” Spinel explained. 

Steven blushed a bit, “I am good.” He said, He didn’t always have his mind in the gutter but right now he did. She did too. Steven moves up as he massages her shoulders. “Hey Steven could I stay here?” Spinel asked, “Just tonight?”

“Of course.” Steven explained, Spinel smiled closing her eyes as she felt the pleasure of being massaged and felt at peace with her human crush. 

Sapphire landed after killing some witches for their powers, She walked into a cave and gave her girlfriend Ruby a jar full of green smoke. “I brought us some food, Hey guess who I ran into?” Sapphire asked, “Who?” Ruby answered, “Fucking Spinel!” Sapphire giggled, “She has a lot of power in her but I could sense some stuff in that human.” Sapphire explained. 

“Soon we’ll kill Spinel and steal her power, it’s as easy as that. She’s rusty ever since we almost forced her to suck the power out of a ghost, she’s too weak to join the cosmos even if we could give her all this power.” Volley said stepping out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be one of my longest chapters.


	8. Dreams and Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel has some dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get these chapters in ya know what I mean...

Spinel opened her eyes in a dark room, she saw flowers flying around her as she was confused. “Hello?” She said. Soon she flew back and landed in a room, she wore only her bra and underwear. 

She was obviously confused as she saw Steven in front of her, Flowers still flew around as there was whispers of something. She felt a pair of lips on hers, her eyes widened at the fact it was Steven. He fell back on the bed as he kissed her neck as she put her hand through his hair, his knee was in between her legs as her left knee was up. She closed her eyes but heard him speak, “You really think I’d like you? This is never going to happen Spinel.” He said. 

The girl stopped breathing as the boy got off of her, she looked around to see she was under water, even though her ears were muffled she could still hear him taunting her, tears poured out her eyes. Soon she falls through and landed in a cave. 

“Oh hey Spinel.” Sapphire said, “Get away from me!” Spinel yelled, “Were going to kill him.” Sapphire explained, “W-Why?!” Spinel asked yelling, “We’ve learnt that he might have some power in him, but is still human... he’s special and seems like a might fine meal.” She said brushing her hair. 

Spinel pushed the girl but instead of Sapphire falling back she did into a pool of blood. She started to cry confused of what’s going on until she saw a new mark she’s never seen on all the walls. A rose. Before waking up. 

She took deep breaths as Steven woke up, “What’s wrong?” He asked, The girl couldn’t really look at him after her nightmare, it was hard to. He wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort the girl. 

“Um... I-It was n-nothing.” Spinel said lying. She knew her dream was true, she laid on her right side as she thought, he wasn’t ever going to accept her feelings and she needed to accept that. All she had to do was push down her feelings forever... 

She felt him put an arm around her and put his chin on her shoulder, All she could think about was that he was making it really hard to not have feelings. “Will you be okay?” He asked, Spinel kept thinking about what Sapphire said, maybe she was the mystery person? It would make sense. The thought of Steven dying made her sick. 

“Um, I’ll be okay.” Spinel said tripping on her words, “What was your nightmare?” Steven asked hugging her tightly, “I can’t share. But I’m fine.” Spinel explained. 

Soon Steven was asleep, Spinel slipped from under him and put out her fangs and wings. She walked back and fourth afraid of what Sapphire was talking about. Instantly she smelt his blood. It was as if when he sleeps his blood gets sweeter. 

The girl covered her mouth as she grabbed the glass she had that was full of blood, it wasn’t enough though. She sat down next to him as she realized the Rose mark with a star over it. The mark was on his belly where his belly button should be. 

When Spinel placed a hand on the mark it glowed, this was weird. Only species can have marks, not humans. She laid back next to him as he had a faint blush on his face. She scooted a little closer as the blood smell got sweeter and sweeter. 

Soon Steven stirred, Spinel jumped up as he rubbed his eyes, “Hey.” He said sitting up next to her, she nodded as he laughed, “No hi back?” He giggled.

Soon it was morning and the two were heading downstairs. Spinel had snuck into her house and gotten a black crop top with a magenta upside down heart, with dark blue cupped jeans, and her hair was put into two ponytails. 

Steven put on a baby blue sweatshirt with a yellow star in the middle with some light blue cupped jeans. 

Steven places a plate of breakfast in front of him and Spinel took some of the blood she stole from her house. “Haven’t had real breakfast in forever... literally.” Spinel laughed, “How old are you?” Steven asked, “Well, it’s not age since vampires are ageless, but 6,000 years old.” Spinel said sipping on her blood. 

Steven looked at her shocked, “Oh chill out, I’m still a teenager.” Spinel said chuckling. Steven smiled as he looked down, “Hey Steven.” Spinel said, “Yeah?” Steven asked looking at the tv but still listening to her. “I found a mark on your belly button. Like a star with a rose inside.” Spinel explained, “You were looking at my stomach?” He asked laughing. 

Spinel blushed, 

“Oh no uh.” 

“Nah chill it’s fine, it’s just a birthmark. I’ve had it for a while.” He explained. As they watched the show Steven scoffed a bit, “What’s up?” Spinel asked. “It’s just the love couple in this show, I haven’t ever dated someone before.” Steven said. Spinel snickered “The wonderful Steven Universe has never dated anyone before?” Spinel asked, “Don’t judge me. Anyways I just think it’s stupid and how people have their first kisses but I never have.” Steven said tracing circles in the couch. 

Spinel breathed out as she looked at him, “What if you got your first kiss over with?” She asked, Steven shrugged, “I’d be grateful so I won’t be alone.” Steven said. 

Steven got up to clean his dishes and as he walked over, “Well uh you’ll get your first kiss soon.” She said. Steven blushed at her. It’s time he came to truth to his feelings. He had a crush on Spinel. He’s been saying friend because he doesn’t want to break the friendship they have. 

Soon it was the afternoon the sun was coming down, the water rushed to shore, Spinel walked back and fourth as Steven looked at more leads for this mystery person. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl walked up the stairs, “It’s time for family game night! Oh Spinel feel free to join us.” Pearl explained. Spinel smiled felling like she was apart of a good family. The group were in the middle of their game when suddenly a window exploded and time paused. “Fuck.” Spinel shouted. She grabbed the rock as it forcibly pulled them out side. 

Time continued again as they ran after the rock as rain started to pour, soon it fell and seeped into the ground, “I’m so sick of this!” Spinel shouted as thunder hit. “I-It’s okay! We’ll be o-“ Steven was interrupted by pain all through his body. 

He fell and as Spinel comforted him she heard Ruby’s voice, (“It’s going to get worse.”) Spinel squealed her eyes as Steven slowly stood up still in some pain, “I-I don’t know what t...that was..” Steven groaned. 

The slowly walked back to the house as the Amethyst looked at them, “Where did you guys go?” She asked laughing. The two rolled their eyes as they walked upstairs. 

“I just want to fucking kill them.” Spinel shouted, Steven hugged her as she put her head into his chest, he rocked them around until she looked up at him and kissed him. 

His eyes widened at the action, Spinel disconnected the kiss and looked down with tears in her eyes forming, “I’m sorry.” She said before opening the window and flying out. 

Steven watched as she flew away. 

Steven didn’t get much sleep that night, would he confess or dismiss these feelings? He knew and she knew that humans and Vampires can’t date. They had also just practically met. The boy changed into red shorts and a Red oversized shirt. 

He laid back onto his bed as he went through the bag. He walked over to his door and locked it as he took some breaths and took the drugs from the bag. 

Sooner or later he was absolutely high. He felt amazing now but knew he would feel horrible later. But later would be well... later, now is now. 

He took some more drugs until he saw something in front of him, soon he saw Spinel. He wasn’t high the vampire was actually there. To apologize. 

“Steven I wanted to talk about the ya know... kiss?” She said, “Oki doki artichoke.” He slurred, “Holy shit your high.” Spinel said, “I mean why not, I can’t date the one person I really like because people would probably kill us if we did.” He yelled tripping on to the girl causing her to fall on the bed, him on top. 

“At least take me to dinner first vampire.” He laughed, “Okay wait, so you like me?” Spinel asked, “I mean, I always have. But you know that we could never date.” Steven said still slurring. Steven looked at her before grabbing her head and before anything happened he passed out. 

“I am such a bad influence.” Spinel frowned. 

The sun was up and Steven was down. He groaned in pain as he felt Spinel next to him, He jumped causing her to wake up. “Uh Spinel, what happened last night?” Steven asked, “Well, you got high and passed out” She said. Steven blushed. “How about we just forget everything that happened, and just keep being best friends, I guess I say a bunch of stupid stuff when I’m high.” Steven suggested.

Spinel frowned still being in the friend zone once again, “Yeah I agree.” She watched as he headed downstairs as she climbed out the window and flew off thinking about a lot of things.


	9. Dreams and Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel has some dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get these chapters in ya know what I mean...

Spinel opened her eyes in a dark room, she saw flowers flying around her as she was confused. “Hello?” She said. Soon she flew back and landed in a room, she wore only her bra and underwear. 

She was obviously confused as she saw Steven in front of her, Flowers still flew around as there was whispers of something. She felt a pair of lips on hers, her eyes widened at the fact it was Steven. 

He fell back on the bed as he kissed her neck as she put her hand through his hair, his knee was in between her legs as her left knee was up. She closed her eyes but heard him speak, “You really think I’d like you? This is never going to happen Spinel.” He said. 

The girl stopped breathing as the boy got off of her, she looked around to see she was under water, even though her ears were muffled she could still hear him taunting her, tears poured out her eyes. Soon she falls through and landed in a cave. 

“Oh hey Spinel.” Sapphire said, “Get away from me!” Spinel yelled, “Were going to kill him.” Sapphire explained, “W-Why?!” Spinel asked yelling, “We’ve learnt that he might have some power in him, but is still human... he’s special and seems like a might fine meal.” She said brushing her hair. 

Spinel pushed the girl but instead of Sapphire falling back she did into a pool of blood. She started to cry confused of what’s going on until she saw a new mark she’s never seen on all the walls. A rose. Before waking up. 

She took deep breaths as Steven woke up, “What’s wrong?” He asked, The girl couldn’t really look at him after her nightmare, it was hard to. He wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort the girl. 

“Um... I-It was n-nothing.” Spinel said lying. She knew her dream was true, she laid on her right side as she thought, he wasn’t ever going to accept her feelings and she needed to accept that. All she had to do was push down her feelings forever... 

She felt him put an arm around her and put his chin on her shoulder, All she could think about was that he was making it really hard to not have feelings. “Will you be okay?” He asked, Spinel kept thinking about what Sapphire said, maybe she was the mystery person? It would make sense. The thought of Steven dying made her sick. 

“Um, I’ll be okay.” Spinel said tripping on her words, “What was your nightmare?” Steven asked hugging her tightly, “I can’t share. But I’m fine.” Spinel explained.

Soon Steven was asleep, Spinel slipped from under him and put out her fangs and wings. She walked back and fourth afraid of what Sapphire was talking about. Instantly she smelt his blood. It was as if when he sleeps his blood gets sweeter. 

The girl covered her mouth as she grabbed the glass she had that was full of blood, it wasn’t enough though. She sat down next to him as she realized the Rose mark with a star over it. The mark was on his belly where his belly button should be. 

When Spinel placed a hand on the mark it glowed, this was weird. Only species can have marks, not humans. She laid back next to him as he had a faint blush on his face. She scooted a little closer as the blood smell got sweeter and sweeter. 

Soon Steven stirred, Spinel jumped up as he rubbed his eyes, “Hey.” He said sitting up next to her, she nodded as he laughed, “No hi back?” He giggled.

Soon it was morning and the two were heading downstairs. Spinel had snuck into her house and gotten a black crop top with a magenta upside down heart, with dark blue cupped jeans, and her hair was put into two ponytails. 

Steven put on a baby blue sweatshirt with a yellow star in the middle with some light blue cupped jeans. 

Steven places a plate of breakfast in front of him and Spinel took some of the blood she stole from her house. “Haven’t had real breakfast in forever... literally.” Spinel laughed, “How old are you?” Steven asked, “Well, it’s not age since vampires are ageless, but 6,000 years old.” Spinel said sipping on her blood. 

Steven looked at her shocked, “Oh chill out, I’m still a teenager.” Spinel said chuckling. Steven smiled as he looked down, “Hey Steven.” Spinel said, “Yeah?” Steven asked looking at the tv but still listening to her. “I found a mark on your belly button. Like a star with a rose inside.” Spinel explained, “You were looking at my stomach?” He asked laughing. 

Spinel blushed, 

“Oh no uh.” 

“Nah chill it’s fine, it’s just a birthmark. I’ve had it for a while.” He explained. As they watched the show Steven scoffed a bit, “What’s up?” Spinel asked. “It’s just the love couple in this show, I haven’t ever dated someone before.” Steven said. Spinel snickered “The wonderful Steven Universe has never dated anyone before?” Spinel asked, 

“Don’t judge me. Anyways I just think it’s stupid and how people have their first kisses but I never have.” Steven said tracing circles in the couch. 

Spinel breathed out as she looked at him, “What if you got your first kiss over with?” She asked, Steven shrugged, “I’d be grateful so I won’t be alone.” Steven said. 

Steven got up to clean his dishes and as he walked over, “Well uh you’ll get your first kiss soon.” She said. Steven blushed at her. It’s time he came to truth to his feelings. He had a crush on Spinel. He’s been saying friend because he doesn’t want to break the friendship they have. 

Soon it was the afternoon the sun was coming down, the water rushed to shore, Spinel walked back and fourth as Steven looked at more leads for this mystery person. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl walked up the stairs, “It’s time for family game night! Oh Spinel feel free to join us.” Pearl explained. 

Spinel smiled felling like she was apart of a good family. The group were in the middle of their game when suddenly a window exploded and time paused. “Fuck.” Spinel shouted. She grabbed the rock as it forcibly pulled them out side. 

Time continued again as they ran after the rock as rain started to pour, soon it fell and seeped into the ground, “I’m so sick of this!” Spinel shouted as thunder hit. “I-It’s okay! We’ll be o-“ Steven was interrupted by pain all through his body. 

He fell and as Spinel comforted him she heard Ruby’s voice, (“It’s going to get worse.”) Spinel closed her eyes as Steven slowly stood up still in some pain, “I-I don’t know what t...that was..” Steven groaned. 

The slowly walked back to the house as the Amethyst looked at them, “Where did you guys go?” She asked laughing. The two rolled their eyes as they walked upstairs. 

“I just want to fucking kill them.” Spinel shouted, Steven hugged her as she put her head into his chest, he rocked them around until she looked up at him and kissed him. 

His eyes widened at the action, Spinel disconnected the kiss and looked down with tears in her eyes forming, “I’m sorry.” She said before opening the window and flying out. 

Steven watched as she flew away. 

Steven didn’t get much sleep that night, would he confess or dismiss these feelings? He knew and she knew that humans and Vampires can’t date. They had also just practically met. The boy changed into red shorts and a Red oversized shirt. 

He laid back onto his bed as he went through the bag. He walked over to his door and locked it as he took some breaths and took the drugs from the bag. 

Sooner or later he was absolutely high. He felt amazing now but knew he would feel horrible later. But later would be well... later, now is now. 

He took some more drugs until he saw something in front of him, soon he saw Spinel. He wasn’t high the vampire was actually there. To apologize. 

“Steven I wanted to talk about the ya know... kiss?” She said, “Oki doki artichoke.” He slurred, “Holy shit your high.” Spinel said, “I mean why not, I can’t date the one person I really like because people would probably kill us if we did.” He yelled tripping on to the girl causing her to fall on the bed, him on top. 

“At least take me to dinner first vampire.” He laughed, “Okay wait, so you like me?” Spinel asked, “I mean, I always have. But you know that we could never date.” Steven said still slurring. Steven looked at her before grabbing her head and before anything happened he passed out. 

“I am such a bad influence.” Spinel frowned. 

The sun was up and Steven was down. He groaned in pain as he felt Spinel next to him, He jumped causing her to wake up. “Uh Spinel, what happened last night?” Steven asked, “Well, you got high and passed out” She said. Steven blushed. “How about we just forget everything that happened, and just keep trying to get these ass holes?” Steven suggested.

Spinel frowned still being in the friend zone once again, “Yeah I agree.” She watched as he headed downstairs as she climbed out the window and flew off thinking about a lot of things.


	10. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel decided to distance herself. 
> 
> And Steven decided to confess.

Spinel flew through the sky, she breathed through her teeth from the pain of the sun. She still flied though, she needed to distance herself from Steven, if she was far away from him, Sapphire and her group wouldn’t be able to kill him. 

She finally arrived at her house and fell down on the floor, she put away her wings and limped into her house. “Spinel!” Spinz yelled. “Oh it’s nothing, it was just the sun.” Spinel said sitting at the kitchen table as her Aunt Blue shook her head. 

“Sweetheart,” Blue started off, “I’ve told you to use the sunglasses and the umbrella! What do you want to die?” 

Spinel rolled her eyes as she pulled out some blood and poured it into a glass before drinking it. “Why aren’t you with your human friend?” Blue asked, “His name is Steven,” Spinel said, “But, I have to take a break from him. I’m such a bad influence.” 

Blue gave her a hug before grabbing herself some blood, “But I ship you two.” Spinz shouted, “Ship?” Spinel asked confused, “Well yeah, before school cancelled I got to see the internet and found out about ships.” Spinz said. 

“It’s when you love the idea of two people together.” Spinz explained, “Like a relationship!” Spinz said laughing. 

Spinel blushed, “N-No! I don’t like him l-like that!” Spinel explained, “Also, Humans and creatures cant date. It just wouldn’t work.” 

Spinel looked down at her drink and played with her straw, “Spinel... do you like this boy?” Blue asked. 

Spinel is more comfortable talking to her Aunt Blue because she had more emotions and once fell in love with a human. They would’ve gotten together if it wasn’t for her family. 

“Maybe.” Spinel said, Spinz practically fell out of her chair, blue clapped her hands, “I never liked Kevin anyways.” Blue said. 

“But I have to distance myself from him, just for a little while. I’m not doing anything good for him.” She said. “Well, you do what you need to do.” Blue explained leaving the kitchen. 

Spinel sighed as she sat down and drank her blood wondering what came next. 

“Hey Spinel, I think...” Steven stopped seeing no one in his room, He looked around and called her name confused of where she went. “Spinel?” He yelled outside his window. 

“Hey Steven!” Connie shouted, Steven looked down and smiled, “Hey have you seen a girl with pink hair?” Steven asked, “Uh no.” Connie said laughing. 

“Follow me!” She shouted grabbing his hand. 

They walked into a forest, the further they got the more particles showed. They stopped and hid behind a tree. They watched as a Ghost with red hair, she put a knife into someone’s body as white particles came out and they breathed it in. 

Steven felt like he’d throw up at the sight, “Isn’t it so cool!” Connie whispered taking photos. Suddenly someone came up to the ghost that wore a long black dress and had a witch mark on their forehead. 

The witch closed their eyes as they raised their arms, the wind blowed furiously as the ghost flew back and hit the tree, The witches eyes turned dark blue as the ghost started to slowly turn into smoke and enter the witches body. She smiled as she looked as if she was fed. 

Steven put the ideas together, these people ate each other?! The witch felt happy as she sent a wave that almost made Connie and Steven fly off. 

She walked away into a portal and was gone. “Steven! That was awesome! Are you okay?” Connie asked. 

Steven looked up, “Y-Yeah! I’m fine.” Steven lied, “Hey it’s okay, it’s just the circle of life for them.” Connie said. 

Steven was ready to tell Spinel about what happened tomorrow but tomorrow never came. 

Some days passed and Steven never saw Spinel, He really missed her. 

It was getting a little closer to Halloween but not at the same time, It was only the beginning of October but Steven didn’t want to go to howl fest without Spinel. 

“Hey Steven.” Connie asked sitting on his couch as they watched a movie, “You’ve seemed like something was on your mind.” She said. 

“You would tell me anything right?” Connie said, “Connie you know I wouldn’t, you’re such a blabber mouth.” He said laughing, Steven slapped his arm playfully. “I wouldn’t blab to everyone if it was your secret, you’re my best friend and best friends don’t tell anyone’s secrets.” She said. 

“That’s why I can’t tell you.” He said, “What?” Connie asked, “One of my close friends has a big secret that could get her hurt, I don’t know if I could trust you.” 

Connie frowned, “You can though.” She said. Steven looked down. “One time, when a murder happened at school. I saw you go behind the school. I watched you and I saw you hand that edgy quiet girl some animal parts and some blood.” She said.

“You spied on me?!” Steven asked, “I’m sorry... Steven is that girl or your friend... a vampire?” She asked. Steven’s face froze. 

“I knew it.” She said. She got up about to call someone when Steven took her phone. “Steven! What are you doing?! She’s evil! She kills people.” 

“No Connie, she is good! Yes she eats animal and drinks blood but she’s good! And I don’t want some dumb hunters torturing her and killing her with light and the sun because I fucking love her.” He shouted. 

Connie smiles, “You love her?!?!!” She shouted, Steven blushed at what he said, How did he “love” her. 

“Uh well w-what I meant to s-say was-“ 

“No you said you loved her!” Connie shouted in delight, “My best friend is in love!” 

“No... She’s a vampire, I’m a human. It’s forbidden.” Steven explained playing with his popcorn. 

“Spinel, if you’re in love you have to confess!” Blue said, Spinel and Blue were getting ready for another ball. “He’s a human, I’m a vampire. It really wouldn’t work.” Spinel answered. 

“Don’t tell anyone!” Blue explained, “Keep it a secret.” Blue smiled. 

Spinel thought for a second, “I like that idea.” Spinel exclaimed. “I’m gonna go confess!” Spinel shouted as she flew through the window. 

Blue smiled proudly. But they didn’t know a certain someone was listening in. 

“Do something to get her attention Steven.” Connie said waving goodbye as she headed home. 

Steven thought to himself until he found an idea, the sky was dark as some thunder hit warning that a storm was coming. “Not high enough.” He said. 

He climbed up the high mountain and climbed on the lighthouse, “Spinel! Are you there?!” He shouted. 

No one answered. 

“Spinel! I know you’re there.” He shouted, “Okay, hard way then.” He yelled. 

He put on foot out and took a deep breath before he fell forward. He started to fall as he closed his eyes and before he made impact Spinel caught him. 

He opened his eyes, “Are you crazy? You could’ve died!” Spinel shouted scared but angry. 

“Then I would’ve died and I could’ve transformed into a vampire with you!” He shouted. The girl gave him a shocked look as she sat him down on the grass. 

“What are you saying?” Spinel asked, “I have a crush on you!” He shouted. Instantly rain started to fall soaking them. 

“Man I just want to kiss you!” He yelled. 

Some silence fell on the two. 

“Then do it.” She said. He opened his eyes as he realized she had kissed him. 

She released as he practically had stars in his eyes, and she had hearts in hers. Soon they were making out. 

She cupped his cheeks as his hands were going through her hair. 

Steven has never kissed anyone, like he said this was his first kiss. She slipped in some tongue which made him feel in place, he just followed her actions. 

They didn’t know that they were being watched by someone... 

They parted and took deep breaths, “Man and I’m here thinking you were going to reject me.” He said snickering. 

“Listen, we have to keep this a secret.” Spinel explained, “They would kill us if they found out a Human and a Vampire dated.” Spinel explained putting her left hand on his cheek making circles with her thumb. 

“I understand.” He said putting his hand gently on her wrist, “Good. Because I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you died because of me.” She explained. 

Kevin snickered as he flew towards the hide out, “They kissed.” He said. Sapphire rolled her eyes, “I knew they would. The howl fest is coming up, that’s when we’ll make our entrance.” She yelled. 

“What if you transformed me?” Steven asked as she kissed his neck, She stopped, “No, You would have to die to transformed. I’m not killing you.” She explained. But she was going to regret that. 

Soon the two started to walk home not caring about the rain, “We could be like fuck buddies.” Spinel joked, “But I’m a virgin.” Steven explained with a frown. 

“Not in a month.” She smirked, “What did you say?” He asked genuinely confused, “Oh nothing.” She laughed. 

“My family is having another ball.” She said. “Should I come?” He asked, “No, It’s going to be on howl fest. But maybe we could both go for a little and leave for howl fest.” She explained a little emotional. 

“If I may ask, how did you... ya know?” He asked, she paused a bit but answered, “Car crash, Me and my little sister died but my mom transformed us. Sadly though some hunters came and she sacrificed herself for us,” She explained, “They waited for the sun to come and we’ll it was over. I miss her.” She explained not even realizing she was crying. 

Steven Hugged her. “I’m sorry.” He explained. She shrugged, “Thats why they can’t know.” She explained. 

“Hey Steven,” Spinel started, “Yeah?” He asked, “Howl fest is right around the corner. But Thanksgiving and Christmas is as well. Uh would you like to celebrate with me? I mean it’s not going to be perfect but I don’t want to be alone.” She said. 

“I’ll be there.” He told her kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush. 

Kevin flew into a cave, He saw Volley and laughed, “Did I tell you? They kissed, they’re keeping themselves a secret.” 

“He’s ours at Howl fest.” Volley smirked calling everyone to get ready for the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I’ve been updating so much? If so sorry, I’ve had some time on my hands so I said why the hell not.


	11. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst breaks some news, And White does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute, anyways maybe this chapter is rushed but I wanted to get the plot finally on and running so.

Amethyst was pacing back and fourth. “They can’t date?!” Pearl shouted, “The cosmos are tracking Spinel, if she’s with him all the time they’ll kill him due to him being Rose’s son.” Garnet said. 

“We’ll tell him everything today.” Pearl said grabbing a box. 

Spinel was practically skipping down her hall. It was a big house so she had a while to go.

It was night so the moon light shinned though the big windows. 

Her Aunt’s had called her for a surprise, but her mind was just replaying the kiss yesterday. But deep inside she felt as if something was wrong. 

The girl wore her pink hair down that reached her back, she wore light makeup, and a heart choker, she had on a white shirt sleeved shirt, with a dark pink spaghetti strapped dress over, and a black zip up jacket. 

Her nails were newly painted black, with some black boots and white socks, 

She had some bandaids on her face due to the fact that her last meal fought before she killed it. But she was proud of her outfit, 

“You rang Aunt white?” She asked clearing her throat as her fangs came out and wings to look presentable. “Yes dear I have a surprise for you.” She said. 

She smiled as blue looked down sad, Spinel gave her a concerned look. “Dear Uhm... your aunt white has signed a mythical contract that you shall marry Kevin when you are of age and if you date or marry anyone else you will be stripped of your power and murdered.” 

Spinel felt her heart drop to her stomach, “What? WHITE! YOU KNOW I HATE KEVIN!” She screamed. 

“Yes I know, but you shall marry him. He is the most popular vampire and will set a good light for us.” 

“You never let me make my own decisions.” Spinel said, “Then leave. You have until Halloween and   
Spinel felt anger get into her. Instantly she flew out the window towards him. 

She flew into Steven’s room seeing him going through his phone, “Oh uh hey Spinel.” He said with an obvious blush, he stopped when he saw her crying. 

“Woah! What’s wrong? I never see you cry.” He said. She instantly wiped her tears, “And you never will again.” She sighed. 

“My aunt has sighed a contract that insists that I can not date anyone else, I have to marry Kevin.” She explained. 

Steven looked down sadly, “I’m sorry but I can’t take the chance of you getting hurt.” She said. 

“He isn’t going to.” Pearl said with a sad face, “Pearl?” Steven asked, “Steven I know this is a little fast but we know about the cosmos, we know that Spinel is a vampire, we know about everything.” Garnet explained. 

Steven had a absolute confused look, “How?” Spinel asked very confused. “I guess it’s time to explain.” 

“Your mother is alive Spinel, Pink and Rose were very good friends. Rose had so much power in her, she was a cosmo which means she held every power in the worlds. Pink was very jealous and took some cosmos and made fake stories about Rose to make them turn against her. Rose knew of this and looked to the future and saw her son would hold the key to a power ball that could wipe out the cosmos powers. She hid it in a castle on a mountain that is locked and only you can open it Steven.” 

Steven looked at them, “What?” He asked, “Oh Steven, you’re a cosmo! But you are mostly a Wizard first. Your mother found being a witch the easiest in high school when her parents explained she was a cosmo. So we’ll... here.” 

Pearl handed Steven a wand and a book, The book had a Rose on it with a star. 

“I’m so confused.” Steven said, “Wait he’s half Cosmo and half human?” Spinel asked gently taking the book, she remembered the mark on his stomach matched the one on the book. 

“Oh Steven, I know you are. I know this is going so fast, but we need your help. The cosmos have found us and they are coming here and they will kill you.” Pearl said. He looked up confused, “You must follow the map on page one, the rest are spells that should help you.” 

She was interrupted by a crash at the window. Instantly rocks with stars on them flew in as Garnet pulled Spinel gave her a order.

“Protect him, He’s most likely going to get himself killed. Make sure he doesn’t.” Garnet said taking off her glasses with a sad smile. 

Spinel nodded as she grabbed Steven’s hand and they teleported off. 

They landed in a city full of moving cars, people walking, and flashing lights. They were in Empire city. 

“What the fuck.” Steven said still stunned at what happened, “Come on, Let’s get something to eat to get your mind off of this all.” 

They sat in a bright restaurant, Steven felt his hand go up and down as his leg jumped with anxiety. “Okay, So um... Let’s start with this. Your Aunt white signed a contract that you must marry Kevin?” Steven asked. 

“Yeah... Steven I’m so sorry I knew getting with you would only cause trouble.” 

“No Spinel your fine! This wasn’t your choice.” He said placing a hand on her cheek. She instantly blushed which made him blush as well. 

“Hey Steven, I’m sorry this is all so sudden with your family.” Spinel said. 

“Oh no it’s fine, I’m totally okay with finding out my mom is a cosmo and they want me dead.” He joked. 

A women came by and took their order, “Well, uh we’ll eat and get into a hotel.” Spinel said tapping her finger. 

Soon the food came and Spinel looked at the boy. “Are you going to eat?” She asked. 

He looked down at his food, “I don’t know.” He said, “Have you eaten at all today?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“Okay what about this week?” She asked. 

He shrugged. 

“I’ve been focusing on trying to find out who the cosmos are.” He answered. 

“Steven please eat.” She said. Garnet put her trust on her, she couldn’t let them down they were Steven’s best friends and family. 

“How do I eat after hearing everything?” 

Spinel frowned, “Please eat, you haven’t eaten for a week.” 

“Well I mean, it’s not that bad trust me.” He said putting his palm to his chin. Spinel took a couple minutes to admire 

Spinel took a minute to see his outfit, He wore a blue long sleeved shirt, with some cupped jeans. 

Soon he closed the book and started to eat, “Did you get hungry?” She asked with a knowing look, “Oh shut up.” He joked laughing, she joined in. 

Soon they finished and grabbed their stuff, “This book is so difficult, how did your mom understand it?” Spinel asked as they walked down the side walk. 

“I don’t exactly know, but I understand some of it.” He said taking it and pointing out the wand they gave him, he made sure that no one was near before he said something. “Contriosa?” He said not very confidently when a car pulled up. 

“Your definitely a cosmo.” She said shaking her head. They got in, “Do you know how to drive?” Spinel asked finally letting go and letting her fangs out and wings spread, Steven pushed her wings aside, “Of course, my dad taught me how to but I never tried a drivers test so uh let’s hope we don’t get pulled over.” He said. 

They started to drive as Spinel grabbed the spell book, “Are you feeling a bit overwhelmed?” She asked, “Of course I am. Spinel it’s crazy! We just kissed and finally confessed and now I find out that I can’t date you and then I find out my mom is waiting for me when I thought she was dead! This is all too fast.” He said. 

“I understand, listen we’ll get this stupid fucking power key thingy and take away the cosmos powers. But if anything wrong happens cheers to your last drug buddy.” She said taking her hand and using a portal showing two bags, one empty for his book and wand, and one with her drugs.

Steven chuckled a bit, “Only you can make a fucked up situation a funny one.” He said, “Hey I got jokes.” She said with a smug look while smirking handing him some. 

It was going good for the two until suddenly the car started to automatically fill up with water. 

“Oh... well this spell stops after an hour.” Spinel said laughing a bit to lighten the mood. Steven groaned as he stopped the car and they got out. They watched as it slowly went into a puddle. 

“Okay well that was shitty, but come on we still got this!” Spinel cheered grabbing her bag. Steven put his bad over his neck and took a deep breath. “Your right, we’re okay. Let’s get this over with.” He said as Spinel smiled staying in her vampire form as they walked through a bright woods. 

Volley walked around the now messed up and broken down beach house, “Did you find the three?” She asked. 

“No.” Sapphire answered. 

“What about Steven and Spinel?” She asked, “No they’re all gone. But they’re all split up. Steven and Spinel are somewhere but I can’t detect them for some reason, and Pearl, Amethyst, And Garnet are gone.” 

“We’ll find them.” Volley said, “And that’s a promise.”


End file.
